Baby One More Time Twilight Version
by HcthorXD
Summary: Luna Nueva, Bella y Jacob... alguien tiene que morir "Ella me pertenece... sera mia, solo mia..."
1. Esto es amor

**Bella**

**1. Esto es amor**

–Vete ya, Jacob, déjame en paz… ¡alguien te espera! –No pude evitar gritarle a el que abría sido el amor de mi vida si Edward no hubiera regresado de su larga, atormentada y punzante ausencia (la que me hubiera matado del dolor de seguir igual… pero allí estaba de nuevo, mi salvador Jacob para ayudarme a olvidar, o por lo menos, darme esa deliciosa droga que me hacia delirar y creer que todo iba bien, que todo estaba bien… aquí) por mí, y así desenterrar la daga ardiente que estaba clavada en mi pecho, que cada vez que me acordaba de Edward me adía, con el ardor de una llama al contacto con la piel y una herida a flor de piel.

– ¿Qué pretendes, Bella, irte con _él_, así de fácil? ¿Por qué no me diste mi merecido cuando tuviste la oportunidad? –Cada palabra me atravesaba una tras otra sin darme tregua para poder recuperarme de la anterior.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando pensar cómo responderle a sus preguntas, cuando de nuevo sonó la bocina del auto, del auto de Edward. Trate de decirle que me perdonara, que tenía que irme, pero la garganta me ardía por lo seca que estaba y no quería decirle nada que pudiera herirlo. Al fin y al cabo me esperaba una eternidad entera junto a Edward, algo me decía que él había regresado y que jamás se iría… debíamos estar juntos aunque no sabía con exactitud porque.

–Bella, permíteme demostrarte que te amo, que conmigo serias incluso más feliz que con él, por favor. –Su vos se quebraba intentando contener el dolor y las ganas de llorar por mí, no lo merecía –Recuerda todos nuestros momentos felices, todas las veces que estando conmigo eras feliz, dime ahora si lo necesitas a el envés que a mí.

Sonó de nuevo la bocina.

–Jacob… yo no… puedo estar contigo, no ahora... te pido me perdones –le dije y me di media vuelta para irme, pero él me tomo de la mano, me volteo y me acerco suavemente hasta que mi rostro quedo a unos centímetros del suyo. Me tomo de la nuca y junto mis labios con los suyos. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Oí como la puerta de un auto se abrió de golpe y un segundo después Edward estaba allí, a mi lado. Me tomó del brazo y me separo de Jacob, después con un movimiento ágil aventó el cuerpo de Jacob, como si este fuera de plástico hueco y lo estampó contra un árbol.

– ¡No! -Grite demasiado tarde pero con el alma entera.

Después Edward levanto a Jacob del cuello y lo estampo de nuevo con el mismo árbol, pero ahora este quedo hecho añicos.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Edward jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño a él, por temor a hacerme daño a mí también, esto de alguna manera era personal. También recordé un pasaje de "_Romeo y Julieta_", la obra que Edward odiaba y de la cual yo estaba enamorada: _"Romeo y Paris pelean, Paris cae…"_ no soportaba la idea de verlos luchar por mí, no merecía que el amor de mi vida estuviera luchando con mi mejor amigo por mi maldito amor. No lo dude mucho.

Corrí con pasos rápidos y torpes a causa del pánico y el _shok_ en el que me encontraba y, aun sabiendo que Edward era fácilmente más fuerte que yo, tome con mis 2 brazos el brazo de Edward, el volteo hacia mí con sus ojos dorados, ahora negros y mostrándome sus feroces dientes y después me dedico un gruñido.

En ese momento, también recordé el día en que el me abandonó. Hice un intento sobrehumano para no recordarlo porque me dolería como nunca, pero algo en mí se negó a mis intentos y no pude hacer más.

Vi una vez más su rostro animal que me había dicho que no me amaba, vi de nuevo sus ojos oscuros y escuche de nuevo sus gruñidos bajos que me hacían estremecer. Ese no era mi Edward, no era del que me enamore, solo era el imbécil que me abandonó por no ser igual a él, por ser poca cosa. Mi lugar estaba con Jacob y solo con él, con el único ser en el mundo que en verdad me amaba y con el cual yo era un poco menos feliz de cómo lo era con mi Edward. El me quería, me amaba y Edward solo quería no romper las reglas.

Entonces sentí como el brazo que aun tenia entre los míos me empujaba y me estrellaba contra el asfalto. Se me escapo un grito al estrellarme, un grito aterrador que me perturbó y me dejo sin aliento. Mire de reojo a Jacob como le temblaron las manos y todo su cuerpo al verme tirada en medio de la carretera sobre la cual estaba la línea divisora del territorio de los Quileutes y del territorio de los vampiros, indefensa y llena de heridas que me rasgaron la piel, pero antes de que pudiera convertirse en lobo, Edward le quebró la pierna de varios movimientos y, al verlo en el piso quejándose del dolor, le arremetió la cabeza de varias patadas antes de dejarlo inconsciente…


	2. Esto es estúpido

**Jacob**

**Esto es estúpido**

–Jacob, no me cuestiones solo hazlo, por favor-. Me dijo Bella cuando le volví a preguntar porque tenía tanta prisa de que la llevara con Charlie, al parecer la llamada que le acababan de hacer era de él, pero era algo extraño que, cuando la recibió, me pidiera que saliera por la chaqueta que según ella había olvidado en la playa, y aun sabiendo que solo llevaba puestos un top y una camisa lo hice… ¿Por qué? Bueno… la amo, y haría todo lo que ella me pidiera siempre… bueno casi todo.

Era un poco más temprano a la hora a la que acostumbraba llevarla, pero ya había oscurecido, hoy había tormenta y quizá por eso el aire estaba más denso, las nubes grises se acercaban a la costa peligrosamente, era un alivio que regresara a la casa de Billy y me encontrara con Bella dentro o de lo contrario, tendría que ir por allí en busca de ella. Ya habían pasado bastantes semanas desde el ultimo día que pasábamos juntos y me dolía no poder estar con ella, y aunque tenía mis razones (la principal era atrapar a la perra de Victoria) no soportaba la idea de alejarme de ella.

Pero aun con esa brisa espesa del mar pude encontrar un olor que me resultaba repulsivo, un olor que en un mar de rosas me sería fácil de encontrar, y con ese olor encontré algo que hubiera preferido mejor no encontrar, algo que no tenía previsto y algo que me mataría de ser humano como Bella.

Le lancé una mirada envenenada pero ella oculto su rostro húmedo en su pelo enmarañado, después me detuve, el Volvo ya se veía fácilmente desde nuestra posición pero aun nos separaba la frontera del territorio de los Quileutes con el de los chupasangres…

Aunque eso no importaba, hoy estaba escrito un final y estaba dispuesto a enfrentar el que se pusiera en mi camino con Bella… era el mío, el de Edward o el de los últimos 5 meses en que Bella fue feliz conmigo. Ese era el que más me dolía, no soportaba la idea de que se alejara de mí, no soportaba ver nuestro final… no estaba preparado para… nada, esto me iba a destruir y no tenia alternativa.

–Parece que esta algo impaciente no… no hay que hacerlo esperar-. Le dije disimulando el odio y la rabia en mi vos y tratando de controlar el calor que corría debajo de mi espalda, esperaba que ella entendiera mi mensaje, tanto ese bastardo como yo habíamos esperado este momento durante meses y ahora estaba frente de mí la posibilidad de acabar con él.

–Jake, créeme que esto no lo esperaba… solo pasó, perdóname si es que alguna vez fuimos los mejores amigos-. Me dedico una sonrisa radiante, en verdad quería que no dijera más y solo la dejara ir sin dar pelea.

– ¿Que te hace pensar que te dejare ir así, Bella? –Ahora no pude evitar que ni maldita vos aguda se quebrara.

–Que somos amigos, no. Por siempre y por sobre todas las cosas verdad… Jacob. –Seguía con su sonrisa y parecía feliz… pero de todas las cosas que ella me pudiera pedir esta era una excepción.

–Recuerda lo que él te hizo-. Y ahora mi vos pareció demasiado lúgubre y profunda. Ella se puso la mano izquierda sobre el pecho y con la mano otra intento abrir la puerta, yo le tome las 2 y las puse sobre mi rostro. –solo te pido que reconsideres lo feliz que eres y pudiste ser conmigo, solo hazlo.

–No hay nada que considerar, Jacob… mi destino está al lado de él y solo con él. –Se zafó de mis manos y huyo, yo salí al mismo tiempo que ella y ella se quedo plasmada a unos centímetros de la línea fronteriza.

–No me hagas luchar por ti, Bella-. Le dije tratando de ponerle una amenaza en mi aviso. Sonó la bocina del carro, así que él no estaba de acuerdo con mi idea… eso era alentador.

–Vete ya, Jacob, déjame en paz… ¡alguien te espera! –Por un momento me sentí fatal…

De repente me inundo un miedo terrorífico, la idea de perder a Bella me dolía más que nada en este mundo y tenía que hacer algo que la retuviera… su vos sonaba tan convencida, no le importaba lo que dejaba atrás o por lo menos no era lo más importante en estos momentos

– ¿Qué pretendes, Bella, irte con _él_, así de fácil? ¿Por qué no me diste mi merecido cuando tuviste la oportunidad?-. Mi vos sonó con rabia y melancolía, y fue en ese momento cuando se abrió una herida en mi pecho y el calor bajo por mi espalda, recupere el control de mi mismo antes de que pudiera notarlo… no quería a una humana horrorizada por mi falta de autocontrol.

La herida comenzó a hacerse pesada dentro de mi pecho así que invadió mi cabeza y en un momento después se adueño de mi cuerpo… ardía en una hoguera verde y en mi pecho desbordaba sangre que quemaba… ardía a fuego lento.

–Bella, permíteme demostrarte que te amo, que conmigo serias incluso más feliz que con él, por favor. –La garganta me ardía mientras intentaba contener las ganas de llorar, los ojos de me humedecieron y cayo una lagrima pero se secó antes de llegar a mi nariz… no creía (después de descubrir lo que era incluso antes de nacer) que algo o alguien pudieran dañarme… hasta que conocí el amor –Recuerda todos nuestros momentos felices, todas las veces que estando conmigo eras feliz, dime ahora si lo necesitas a el envés de a mí.

Sonó de nuevo la bocina.

–Jacob… yo no… puedo estar contigo, no ahora... te pido me perdones- se dio media vuelta y yo me quede helado. Esto era demasiado.

La tome del brazo intentando no lastimarla después le tome la nuca con mis manos, junte mis labios húmedos con los suyos… la bese desesperadamente y con una pasión que nadie se atrevería a sentir antes… todo se derrumbo dentro de mí, el paraíso sin duda era poco comparado con lo que sentía en esos momentos… en mi corazón se incendio una llama que apago mi agonía, por un segundo todo se calmo. Esto es amor.

–Perro idiota –me dijo una vos o eso parecía, lo suficientemente bajo para un humano y después le siguió una risa malévola y siniestra… me quede petrificado e ido en medio de la nada.

Deje de sentir a Bella pero no pude hacer nada, estaba hundido en mis pensamientos, tenía que hacer algo pero no tenía idea de que era exactamente, no podía pelear con él, no ahora, ella seguramente trataría de interponerse o la expondría convirtiéndome en lobo… o sufriría por vernos pelear, quizá ella y yo deberíamos huir, lo suficientemente rápido y lejos como para no ser encontrados pero ellos vendrían en busca de nosotros y entonces debía morir o dejarla ir… Bella tiene que estar conmigo me dije a mí mismo y un segundo después estaba listo…

Una milésima después sentí sus manos empujándome hacia atrás y estampándome contra un árbol… fue entonces cuando la realidad me encontró, me abofeteo con una mano y con la otra me puso enfrente de ella… era un lobo joven, lo suficientemente inexperto como para acabar con él y aunque debía intentar… no estaba listo, no me sentía listo en esos momentos.

– ¡No! –Se escucho un grito, si seguramente era Bella, me voltee enfrente de él que tenía una sonrisa idiota de un demente cuando descuartiza a sus víctimas.

–Me da algo de lástima que presencies la debilidad humana mi querida bestia denominada Jacob –dijo Edward al encontrarse con mi mirada, casi pude verme asustado en sus ojos oscuros… -aunque la verdad debes estar acostumbrado –y después me vi inundado por la ira.

Estábamos de pie y el tenia su brazo encima de mi cuello, con una de mis manos libres le di un puñetazo… o eso intente, el tomo mi mano y la apretó con la suya después me tomo de los hombros y me arrojó de nuevo con el mismo árbol partiéndolo, lo que origino una ráfaga de viento que atrajo desde las oscuridades del bosque un olor pero que no pude distinguir… uno de los suyos, sin duda… cada vez se ponía peor.

No estaba muy seguro de que iba a pasar o que estaba pasando, no sabía si hacía o solo veía, no sabía si empezaba o terminaba, no sabía nada. En esos momentos se manifestó la presencia de Bella; tomo el brazo de Edward, el me dio un topetazo y me quede más atónito que antes, no tenia oportunidad contra él.

Después el se volteo dándole la cara a Bella, ella puso una cara de horror y aunque lo que paso después fue muy rápido para mis sentidos aturdidos pude ver como zafaba el brazo con el que me tenia atrapado contra el árbol y pude verlo aventar a Bella hacia la nada, ella sollozó y después todo quedo en silencio…

Solo afuera, en mí estallaron voces que pronunciaban solo una maldita cosa: _Mata, sálvala y vive lo que queda de tu eternidad._

Lo tome del cuello pero él se pudo zafar… solo quedaba una maldita cosa que me mataría, pondría a Bella en peligro, me haría ver más patético que antes por no controlarlo y… tenía que hacerlo, deje correr el calor por mi espalda hasta que llego hasta todo mi cuerpo que tembló por la rabia y el amor a Bella…

–Me temo que no te daré esa oportunidad perro estúpido, ella me pertenece y, como tú mismo me lo has demostrado no hay nada ni nadie que me la quite… es una lástima que la ames, ella jamás será la misma… será solo mía. –Dicho esto pateo mi pierna derecha de tal modo que casi la rompió en ese momento… y con otras dos termino ese trabajo. –Saluda a la nueva señora Cullen, Jacob y ruega por qué no muera en el intento-. La rabia se me subió por cabeza de tal manera que solo sentí calor, un calor asfixiante que no me dejaba pensar.

Tome una pequeña bocanada de aire por la boca y le lancé un puñetazo que, para su sorpresa empezó en su cara y termino en su costado derecho… sentí jubilo y una fuerza que nacía de mi interior tan poderosa e incontrolable que ni siquiera el mismo Sam sintió alguna vez… aun siendo humano era poderoso, quien lo diría. Lo peor era que él se dio cuenta de eso. Me arremetió la pierna una y otra vez lo que me hizo caer, dijo algo que sonó como un _hasta luego_, embistió mi cabeza con mas patadas… y de nuevo no supe nada.


	3. Comentarios del Autor

Este capítulo de mi historia 'Baby One More Time/Everytime (Twilight Version)' esta dedicado a dar información acerca de la misma XD.

El titulo esta inspirado en dos temas musicales de Britney Spears, debo de admitir que es ella una de mis mayores inspiraciones y de allí surgió esta historia donde yo destruyo de una maldita ves el amor que Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan se tienen y juego un poco con ellos.

Sé muy bien que a varios de ustedes no les agrada mi reina del pop pero eso no esta en juicio… creo sinceramente que la historia no necesita llevar el nombre de 2 grandes éxitos de Britney para ser buena, para que les guste y esperen los siguiente capítulos… además no veo el porqué no les podría gustar esta perspectiva de el amor que yo tengo, un amor destructivo.

Debo de admitir que no subí un capitulo normal porque aun no lo tengo listo… lo único que les puedo adelantar es que es referente a Jacob, nuestro amigo lobo ahora enamorado de una próxima vampira… ¿o no? ¿Quién puede saberlo?... mm creo saber quien… ¡yo! XD.

Escogí el momento para entrometerme antes de que Bella en un intento de "des aburrirse" decidiera dar un paseo y después decidiera de una manera algo estúpida lanzarse por el acantilado y practicar una de las actividades favoritas en los Quileutes, haciendo que, antes que Bella decidiera salir de la casa de Jacob para dirigirse a dar un paseo, una llamada inesperada la retuviera… ¿quieren leer los diálogos? OK aquí un poco:

_-¿Bella? Perece que la llamada es para ti –dijo Billy en un tono indiferente pero a su vez reprobador… me quede bastante extrañada de que Charlie no supusiera que estaba con Jacob o de que algún compañero de la escuela me buscara precisamente aquí en la reserva… _

_Billy me entrego el teléfono en la mano y salió de la pequeña sala dándome un poco de privacidad… no me tome el interés de preguntarle antes quien me llamaba._

_- ¿Diga? –pregunte en un tono indiferente._

_-Hola de nuevo Isabella –me quede totalmente plasmada en la habitación y por un momento quise derrumbarme y acabar con la ilusión de la que era presa… no era posible, jamás tendría que pasar, jamás podría cambiar este momento por nada, ni siquiera por poder escuchar su voz dentro de mi cabeza… Era Edward en la otra línea._

_- ¿Pero, como…? No puedes ser tú, Edward. –titubeé al pronunciar su nombre pero no me causo dolor alguno. Era algo similar a la dicha cuando pude pronunciar su hermoso nombre. El nombre de mi salvador._

_-Lo soy y he vuelto por ti –corrí como una adolescente emocionada por el perímetro de la mesa de sala donde estaba el teléfono. - ¿sigues allí, Isabella?_

_-Sí, si caray… ¿Dónde estás?_

_-Lo sabrás dentro de muy poco tiempo… puedes asomarte por la ventana y si vez una fumarola perdida en el bosque puedes apostar que estoy aquí._

_Hice lo que me dijo y en efecto logre ver algo parecido a lo que él me describía._

_-Bien… puedo ver eso… -no sabía cómo continuar, quería rogarle que viniera por mi pero no sabía si estaba pensando lo mismo también…_

_-Quiero verte hoy… ahora, te esperare en la línea divisora… a, y algo más, en esta fumarola liasen los restos de nuestra Victoria… tu lobo fue a buscarla en la dirección equivocada… -dicho esto colgó._

_Me quede de nuevo plasmada… hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que me llamaba "Isabella" pero no me importaba. Quizá solo se sentía algo raro de nombrarme como antes. Algo dirigió mi atención a Jacob, "seguro entendería" me dije a mi misma aunque una pequeña parte de mi sabía bien que pasaría todo lo contrario… un ligero ruido irrumpió la casa y un bostezo atrajo mi atención._

Waw, genial no XD…

**Donde se encuentran los títulos de las canciones…**

_Baby One More Time _habla de un amor acabado, donde la chava protagonista de la historia le ruega a su ex "_atrápame, baby, una vez más" _negándose a dar la historia por terminada (algo muy similar a lo que le ocurría a Bella cuando de una manera desesperada se ponía en peligro y así mantener vivo el recuerdo de la voz de Edward), además que frases como "_mi soledad me esta matando_ (…) debo _confesar que aun sigo creyendo _(…) _que cuando estoy contigo pierdo la cabeza…_", _"¿cómo iba a saber que algo no estaba bien aquí? _(…) _nunca debí de dejarte ir _(…) _no sabes que seguía creyendo que estarías aquí y dame una señal, atrápame, baby, una vez más" _son similares a la historia original y algunas son parecidas a mi historia.

_Everytime _trata sobre un amor casi destructivo pero "lindo" a su vez… yo lo veo como si la protagonista estuviera consciente de que todo acabo y lo conociera como algo maravilloso que merecía intentar salvarlo… "_porque te necesito, baby"._

**Otras canciones que podrían aparecer aquí…**

Born to Make You Happy – Britney Spears

From the Bottom of My Broken Hearth – Britney Spears

Muchas, muchas gracias por leer todo hasta acá. El capitulo termina diciendo lo siguiente…

_You don't like me_

_I don't like you_

_It don't matter_

_Only difference you still listen_

_I don't have to__…_

_Say what you want about me!!_

_But… can you see me now?_

_I don't care_

**HcthorXD**


	4. Mi Sucesor

**Jacob**

**2. Sucesor**

Todo parecía tan real en mi mundo particularmente absurdo y alejado de la realidad… un mundo lleno de seres sobrenaturales para los humanos y comunes para los… los errores de la naturaleza… aquellos desdichados que habían sido abominablemente bendecidos con el don de la característica y estaban destinados a vivir una vida miserable, llevando sobre si una cruz ardiendo… o fría en su defecto.

Yo si sabia amar y odiar… era imperceptiblemente similar a un humano en ese aspecto… estaba lleno de mierda humana y era, por otra parte, similar a esos cerdos fríos. Eso es lo que soy y eso no cambiaría nunca, ahora solo me queda vivir una vida miserable sin amor… y vivir odiando, rogando por la tragedia de mi enemigo. Un enemigo vampiro.

Pero al fin de cuentas, ¿Qué te queda después de haber perdido al amor de tu única y atormentada vida? Nada, me respondí una y otra vez la misma respuesta… Bella ya no era mía y quizá nunca lo fue… incluso cuando estábamos juntos ella pensaba en su vampiro mientras yo creía que con el tiempo ella aprendería a amarme… y ahora todo ese amor se convirtió en mierda, una mierda que debería de destruir y limpiar del mundo… una mierda que no se hundía en el agua y que no se quemaba con el fuego. Yo lo conocería, celebraría mi dolor y…

Deje la inconsciencia antes del amanecer. Todo era oscuro y frio, todo era una espesa nube gris que parecía perseguirme desde la nuche de ayer y no me desistía, la llama que nació conmigo y me hacia arder cuando era consumido por mi naturaleza animal se estaba extinguiendo y cada latido de mi corazón era una tortura que me hacia delirar de dolor. No podía permitirme morir, no ahora.

No tenia que vivir un simple futuro porque estaba en el borde de su final… al fin de cuentas no dejaba mucho atrás en el momento que decidí terminar con la vida que siempre tuve, solo a Billy, pero él tenia a Reachel, su hija perfecta que podía darle las satisfacciones que yo nunca le di. Mis hermanos lobo quizá llorarían mi perdida y reprobarían mi nuevo estilo de vida pero no importaba… prefería esta vida de odio hacia mi enemigo que esa vida donde solo era un lobo estúpido.

Escuchaba los sonidos de mi alrededor como una soga que te ataba a la realidad y no te dejaba escapar de ella… pero de repente me encontré con algo un poco inusual… era un aullido ensordecedor proveniente de alguna parte del bosque… mantuve los ojos cerrados esperando a que algún lobo contestara a su rugido… durante varios minutos solo se distinguía ese aullido moribundo pero nadie contestaba a él… después desapareció y de nuevo me quede solo…

El tiempo parecía matarme pero lentamente y de una manera sádica burlándose de mi dolor pero no pude acelerar ese tortuoso momento… y de nuevo me encontré en compañía de algunos conocidos…


	5. Irremediablemente Mal

**Jacob**

**3. Irremediablemente mal**

–Tómale el pulso –ordeno una vos fría y segura… era Sam, sin duda.

– ¿Crees que este…? –pregunto una vos indecisa y con miedo… pude asegurar que era Paul.

–Limítate a hacer lo que te ordeno –repuso Sam con autoridad.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer con nuestro nuevo _socio_? –pregunto una vos distante… quizá estaba en el vehículo que llego con mis invitados.

–No me jodas, Jared… ahora lo único que me interesa y les debería interesar a ustedes también, es ayudarlo. –replico en tono áspero Sam… él con su gran sabiduría.

–Esta ligeramente estable –contesto Paul.

– ¿A qué te refieres con ligeramente estable? –pregunto Sam al borde de la histeria.

–Bueno… esta un poco irregular….

–Llevémoslo con Sue, ella sabrá que hacer –repuso Jared con un tono indiferente.

–Esperaba que nombraras a un médico, pero parece buena idea –dijo Sam y después sentí el calor de de cuatro manos distribuidas en mi espalda, una en mis dos piernas y la otra en mi torso… acompañado de unas punzadas penetrantes desde mi pierna y eso me hizo doblar de dolor.

–Mierda… entonces busquemos un doctor –dijo Sam y antes de que alguno de sus _servidores_ dijera algo mas, el repuso con frialdad –nos encargaremos de eso luego.

Con sumo cuidado me levantaron entre Paul y Sam, me depositaron en el asiento trasero de lo que creí era la camioneta de Sam. Después todo se volvió en un ambiente de tensión y pude asegurar que todos me miraban… abrí ligeramente un ojo y me di cuenta de que todos estaban sentados en los asientos de enfrente con los ojos puestos en el camino y no en mi… ¿Quién lo diría?

–Despertaste –afirmo Sam. No le conteste. Todos nos quedamos en silencio y pude escuchar cómo se aceleraba la respiración de Jared y como se tranquilizaba la de Paul.

– ¿Cómo esta tu pierna? –pregunto Sam.

–Quebrada –respondí tratando de fingir una voz sin rastro de nada, de ninguna emoción.

–Vamos con el doctor… te enyesaran la pierna y descansarás, no luces muy bien.

– ¿Cómo debería lucir? –le pregunte.

–Dímelo tú… ¿cómo deberías estar ahora?

–Al lado de Bella. –cuando pronuncie su nombre sentí como mi pecho luchaba por reprimir esos sentimientos de dolor. Jared lanzo un rugido y los demás se pusieron tensos.

–Todo es por ella –dijo Jared sin referirse a alguien en especial. –desde siempre todo ha sido por ella… es una lástima que se haya cansado de ti para después cambiar de juguete…

­–Basta –le ordeno Sam aunque lo que dijo Jared no causo algo en mi… eso ya lo sabía, me había cambiado… que novedad.

Llegamos al hospital, a la sección de _"Urgencias"_. Todos los doctores de allí nos miraban de una manera extraña, no pertenecíamos allí desde que el doctor Cullen se apodero del hospital… mire a mi alrededor, buscando mi vehículo que me guiaría a Edward Cullen. No podía darme el lujo de preguntar por él… jamás debería traicionar a mi manada de lobos, no por el momento.

Llego hasta nosotros un tipo bien parecido de cabellos dorados y ojos intensamente azules… una clase de personas que no son muy comunes en estos sitios. Detrás de él había varias enfermeras que le seguían con un bloc y un bolígrafo… aunque podría asegurar que no estaban cerca de él para hacer apuntes relacionados con su trabajo.

–Soy Christopher Sheffield, a sus servicios. –se presento muy amablemente mientras las de _atrás_ garabateaban ruidosamente… era increíble que, después de pasar todo esto mantuviera mis sentidos intactos.

"Soy un… sucesor, si así se le puede llamar del doctor Cullen, supongo que ya han escuchado hablar de él… –Sam bajo la mirada al escucharlo y pude escuchar como los demás miembros de la manada se tensaban atrás de nosotros. El doctor debió haberlo notado y relajo sus facciones.

–Soy Sam ­Black, mi… hermano –dijo vacilante después de un corto silencio ­–Jacob Black, sufrió de una caída y se ha golpeado fuertemente la pierna. Tememos que se haya fracturado.

El doctor Christopher lanzo una mirada curiosa al resto y después la fijo en mí y después en Sam. Suspiro y tardo un momento en preguntar.

– ¿Quiénes son ellos?

–Son amigos que se ofrecieron a acompañarnos. –dijo Sam sin basilar demasiado. El doctor volvió a verlo y, aunque sabía que estábamos mintiendo, asintió y nos indico, a Sam y a mí, seguirlo.

Caminamos, o mejor dicho, Sam camino detrás del doctor mientras yo me recargaba en uno de sus hombros, pasamos por una sala de espera y al momento de entrar en ella, todos los ojos se posaron fijamente en mí y en Sam. Hace tiempo que no volvíamos por acá, incluso después de la partida de los invasores. Una mujer de edad avanzada nos miro con miedo mientras cubría a una niña con su cuerpo y después se persigno. No pude evitar reírme.

Entramos en uno de tantos consultorios, que pertenecía al doctor de cabecera, ahora del doctor Sheffield. Todo estaba en orden, lo que dejaba un buen espacio solo en medio de ese enorme consultorio en comparación con el resto de ellos. Nos paramos, Sam y yo frente a una de las butacas de plástico que había al lado de la puerta mientras el doctor de iba al extremo opuesto del consultorio a hacer no se qué cosas. Regreso con un vaso que humeaba y un puñado de dulces de leche.

Sam me depositó rezongando en uno de los asientos de la butaca…

Nos miramos un rato, mis miradas iban del doctor a Sam y de Sam al doctor cuando entro una enfermera, que desde lejos podría notarse que se moría por nuestro sanador, y al soltar una de esas risitas estúpidas que la hacían parecer más idiota de lo que en realidad era, el doctor le lanzo una mirada fría y le ordeno que avisara a las demás que iba a estar sumamente ocupado y que nadie se atreviera siquiera a tocar la puerta, a lo que ella, algo aturdida, asintió y cerró la puerta con el corazón destrozado.

Y si que vamos a estar sumamente ocupados…


	6. Interludio

**Es ahora que me corresponde abrirme, por así decirlo, con ustedes. Este no es un capitulo sino más bien un intermedio de esta historia que me causa desvelos y satisfacciones… y es eso lo que me debe de costar… ¿verdad? Este es un antecedente importante para lo que va a pasar pero quiero que todos los personajes que aquí aparezcan (en los capítulos) sean pertenecientes a esa fabulosa saga "Crepúsculo" y no a otra como en este interludio.**

**Es pero que lo disfruten y lo lean tooodo XD.**

**_We Keep On Rockin'!_**

**Interludio **

**Cita con el doctor.**

"_Toma –me dijo. –te tranquilizara los nervios… no te ves muy bien –era curioso que ahora todos creyeran que estaba tan mal… ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿No podían darse cuenta de lo dichoso que era ahora que ya sabía bien lo que haría con mi destino?_

_Miro a Sam con desaprobación y después se fijo en mí, ignorando a Sam._

"_Te hare unas cuantas pruebas. Una radiografía y una prueba de coagulación de sangre… para ver que todo esta en orden. Es una suerte que tu fractura no haya perforado la piel._

_Le mire con asco y repulsión… no por él, sino por la reacción que tubo al ver mi herida "¡No soy humano, idiota!" me hubiese gustado gritarle y descargar un poco del fuego con el que ardía y por momentos no me dejaba respirar… ¿Cuándo se supone iba a acabar todo esto, todo yo? Una parte de mi lo sabía bien pero quería guardarme su dulce sabor cuando por fin llegara la hora mi destino._

_Sentía como ardía desde antes de recobrar la conciencia y era ese calor el que me hacía pensar con una gran claridad y una lucidez que cualquiera envidiaría… por fin pude mantener mi mente ocupada en diferentes cosas al mismo tiempo y no solo en Bella, una parte curiosa de todo esto era que mis sentimientos comenzaban a encarcelarse en mi interior y solo salía a la luz mi odio… mi odio para cualquier ser que se interpusiera entre mi camino. Haría pagar a Edward todo esto empezando por lo que más amaba… ¿sería capaz de matar a Bella si esta se interpusiera en mi camino?..._

_El doctor se acerco lentamente a mí, tanteando camino y después me amarro esas cosas que sirven para medir la presión, coloco su estetoscopio por atrás de mi codo y comenzó a inflar esa cosa que tenía envuelta a mi brazo…_

"_¡Oh, Dios mío! ­–pude descifrar en su rostro de horror y fascinación a la vez…_

"_Basta –le ordene con un tono soberbio y de superioridad –todo esta en orden, doctor Dollanganger._

"_Pero, Jacob ¡tu presión esta por los suelos!… ¿no te das cuenta que quizá tienes una hemorragia interna? ¡Puedes morir! –me dijo pero no tenía ni más miedo del que yo podría tener, al contrario parecía feliz… por fin había encontrado lo que el debió suponer como un reto en ese pueblo idiota y aburrido… yo era su mayor prueba._

_No se podía explicar cómo yo podía seguir de pie, hablando y pensando como si nada hubiese pasado en mí… y, sinceramente yo tampoco sabía ¿Qué genialidad estaba pasando en mí? ¿De qué se trataba todo esto?_

_Le mire un rato intentando descifrar que se tenía en manos… yo no podía decirle nada acerca de mi ni de lo que somos capaces los nuestros pero Sam podía._

"_Permítame hablar con mi hermano, doctor –le dije. El miro de nuevo con recelo a Sam y asintió _

"_Iré a ver que hace falta para una intervención al quirófano… también necesitamos saber qué tipo de sangre eres y comprobar si la tenemos en nuestras reservas… encomiéndate a Dios, Jacob, no me supongo como es que sigues con vida. –Todo lo dijo con un tono por demás uniforme ni muy preocupado pero tampoco simple y aburrido… no me dejaría ir tan fácil… ¡Maldición!_

"_Déjame hablar a mi –le pedí a Sam cuando estuve seguro de que nadie nos escucharía –necesitamos decirle algunas de nuestras cualidades. Sé que no hará nada cuando ya se las haya dicho pero de no ser así, no me dejara ir y seguramente hará lo imposible para mantenerme dentro de este hospital y así descubriría más cosas al analizarme… tenemos que proteger a la manada y sé que él no pondrá en peligro nuestro secreto… incluso podría decir que los suyos son más horribles que los nuestros._

_Mis palabra causaron en Sam una gran turbulencia… me miro casi con miedo y asintió… la sangre le huía del rostro pero eso no era raro… odiaba tener que contar sus secretos y exponerse… así era el "misterioso" Sam._

_El doctor entro cargado de una manguera y una jeringa, una bata, un estuche o eso me pareció y otros trastos._

"_Doctor Christopher –le llame tratando de que mi voz sonara firme pero gentil y así poder tener una conversación más formal, por así decirlo. –Quiero pedirle que me mire y me diga ¿Cómo le parezco? ¿Cree que necesito cualquier cosa que usted pudiera hacer por mí? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué piensa ahora hacer conmigo? –El me miro incrédulo, estudiando con su penetrante mirada mi rostro y mirándome de arriba abajo._

"_No puedo decirte nada desde un punto de vista médico, sería poco ortodoxo y poco profesional. Pero a decir verdad y aunque pudiera decirte cualquier cosa, no encuentro la manera de explicarme como luces ni que podría ser necesario… así que dime ¿Cómo luces y que es lo que necesitas? –me dijo casi burlándose lo que me hizo enfurecer un poco._

"_Ja –me mofe –no es posible que sea tan poco observador… no, no, eso esta muy mal, doctor. Pero a pedir suyo le diré que soy una anomalía de la naturaleza –en ese momento sus ojos se desorbitaron y se llevo su mano a su frente sudorosa. Creí que ya sospechaba algo, así que continué. –así es doctor. Pero es una suerte no ser la única alma desgraciada en este mundo… mi piel tiene la propiedad si así quiere llamarlo de sanar y cicatrizar rápidamente, además de que usted mismo comprobó mi temperatura y sabe que esta demasiado alta…_

"_Te equivocas, Jacob –me interrumpió avanzando a una silla que estaba frente de él al extremo opuesto de la puerta y se sentó en ella –tu temperatura estaba normal en ese momento pero te aseguro que esta bajando… y tienes razón, fui muy poco observador pero no lo suficiente como para no darme cuenta de que algo no anda bien contigo…_

"_Esto es sumamente estúpido y arriesgado –continuo él–pero tiene que ser así… solo te pido que no le encuentres lógica a mis palabras así como no le buscare lógica a las tuyas. Empezare contándote mi historia así tu podrás después contarme la tuya… _

"_Mi apellido no es Sheffield como todos creen. Mi apellido es Dollanganger igual que el de mi esposa… igual que el de mi hermana, Jacob. He vivido junto a ella cerca de 8 años dichosos pero en el engaño y en el pecado… y tendrías razón al decir que no soy quien para hablarte de eso a lo que todos temen pero a fin de cuentas terminan cometiéndolo. De lo que puede estar bien o lo que esta mal a los ojos de esta frágil y falsa sociedad, pero solo te diré que sabemos que esto esta mal. Tan mal que estamos condenados, quizá a una eternidad en el infierno._

_Batallé un poco para mantener la atención en esa historia aunque no me correspondía decir nada de todas formas._

"_Catherine, mi esposa, tuvo un hijo con su primer esposo y uno más después de la muerte de este. Nos juntamos cuando su tercer esposo murió pero te aseguro que a todos ella los amo con locura así como yo viví enamorado de ella durante 15 años atrás. Sus hijos, ahora nuestros, no saben más de lo que tú sabes ahora… y es ahora que te pido que me digas que es eso tan incomprensible que ocultas._

_Su vos se fue desvaneciendo hasta convertirse en un susurro. Su tono cada vez se hacía más frágil y en cada palabra que mostraba una grieta me estremecía levemente… ¿era posible que yo amara tanto a Bella como para arriesgarme a cometer tal error? Si, sin duda lo haría siempre que la vida me lo mostrara como una última opción para seguir al lado de ella. Me entregaría al infierno para arder eternamente en el._

"_Y es ahora cuando te das cuenta de que no hay nada más perverso que tener amoríos con tu familia, verdad Jacob. –me dijo con un tono frio y sumamente calculador la parte de "no hay nada más perverso"… ¿es que estaba tratando de intimidarme?_

"_Eso no lo sé. No estoy cercanamente relacionado con los prejuicios humanos, Doc. __–le dije simulando un tono de distracción pero el rompió en risa después de un corto silencio._

"_En eso tienes razón ¿Quién termina por acostumbrarse? –dijo en un tono casual, casi de camaderismo. Puse los ojos en blanco._

"_Por qué no me lo dice usted –le dije algo perplejo._

"_Te diré que no tengo idea tampoco. Todos dicen "si" a las ordenes, dicen "no gracias" a las tentaciones y piden que Dios los amparen de malos pensamientos ¿eso es lo que debería de pasar con los que se "acostumbran", no? Jacob_

_Aunque pronuncio mi nombre no parecía referirse a mí. Era curioso que pensáramos casi de la misma manera… o algo parecido._

"_Sabe, tiene razón, Doc. Que más dan los demás cuando tenemos a otros tan… semejantes a nosotros, y creo que de nuevo tiene razón. __–mi vos tomo un tono sombrío__–__No le busque lógica a mis palabras Doc._

"_La lógica no conoce de misterios porque la lógica no puede ser misteriosa… no es así __–le pregunte._

"_Si, eso parece…_

"_Bien, entonces creo que estamos algo jodidos ya que estamos algo fuera de lógica… acerté de nuevo._

"_Si –dijo divertido._

"_Mi misterio es que no pertenezco a la realidad humana pero estoy ligado a ella… ha escuchado hablar de licántropos, seres metamorfóseos que tienen la habilidad de convertirse en bestias salvajes…_

"_Basta, no me salgas con idioteces Jacob. Esos seres de los que me hablas no existen._

"_No le busque lógica…_

"_Ja –mofo, desvió su mirada realmente irritado. Hubo una pausa larga e interminable, completamente innecesaria si lo que él buscaba era conseguir información sobre mí. ¿Qué razón podría tener para mentirle? Si, seguramente con todos los humanos pasaría lo mismo. Terminarían por creer que esto era solo un invento nuestro… estúpido e innecesario._

_No quise mirar la reacción de Sam, que seguramente tendría una mirada fría y dolida. Como esa persona llena de misterios y cuando se decide por hablar los demás no creen más en su palabra. Pobre de él, pensé, seguro era muy difícil revelar un secreto que estuvo oculto durante varios cientos de años, un secreto que era más de él mismo que de la manada entera, era de él por haber sido el primer en saborear todo este poder destructivo que destruyo aquel rostro a quien el tanto amaba, por haber sido el primero en quemarse por esa ira que jamás te dejaba en paz, haciéndote pasar por un gran infierno interno y acabando velozmente con tu paciencia… acabando velozmente con tu paciencia._

"_¿Qué otra maldita prueba quiere? –vociferé lo que atrajo a él una cara de horror y de miedo. –Se sentiría gustoso de vernos transformados, no es así. –le rete, quitándome la camisa y parándome en dos pies, lo que se supone que me debería de doler pero ahora estaba muy… acabado para darme cuenta._

"_Yo lo hare, Jacob. –dijo Sam a lado mío pero completamente devastado. Mierda, todo era mi culpa._

"_Pero Sam…_

"_Cállate de una maldita vez y déjame actuar ahora, Jacob. –me ordenó y después me dijo más bajo para que el doctor no escuchara. –Mírate, no harías un buen trabajo. –y después me guiño un ojo, lo que en esta situación me hizo estremecer._

_Se despojo con violencia de sus prendas quedando completamente desnudo frente a los ojos horrorizados pero a la vez sumamente impresionados por el espectáculo que estaba a punto de presenciar. Pronto ese cuerpo humano desnudo se convirtió en un prominente lobo de color arena, de pelaje espeso y de músculos marcados. No pude evitar sobresaltarme cuando el doctor soltó una enorme carcajada y después otra y otra. Se había vuelto loco._

_Sam, segundos después de haberlo escuchado, regreso a su estado normal y se cubrió con las ropas gastadas que tenia._

"_Doctor –lo llame tanteando camino – ¿se encuentra bien?_

"_Si, caray –dijo aun con el tono de diversión en su voz y limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria de un ojo. –Les pido una disculpa por mi reacción excéntrica y desenfrenada pero fue a causa de mi vago humor negro…_

"_Es decir –continuo –Tantas noches de alucinación, figurándome en las garras de bestias enormes tragándome a las puertas del infierno y ahora ustedes aquí… es simplemente fantasmagórico._

_Le mire ahora con miedo. No entendía porque pero él me espantaba._

"_Bien, Jacob, he visto demasiado… te enyesare la pierna y antes de que digas cualquier cosa te informo que esperan ver salir de aquí a un muchacho con la pierna enyesada y a su hermano con los nervios más calmados. Así que les recomendaría que se den un respiro…_

"_Lo peor paso –dije para mí en voz alta. Aunque no estaba seguro si era verdad._

_Le mire y deduje por su cara de satisfacción que yo era lo más interesante que le podría pasar en su vida… y era la causa de su perdición._


	7. El Sueño

**Jacob**

**4. El sueño**

Tuve un sueño. Uno en donde en verdad era dichoso.

Caminaba por el prado de un extremo a otro, no buscaba algo ni tampoco estaba pensando o meditando algo, solo caminaba. Después volteé hacia mi lado derecho y vi como una figura se acercaba a mí con pasos lentos y cuidadosos… no, eran 2 figuras una más menuda que la otra. Cuando entraron al prado la luz del sol me reveló sus identidades. Vaya, era el abuelo y la abuela… corrí a saludarlos y cuando llegue a ellos me di cuenta que mi cabeza apenas sobrepasaba las rodillas del abuelo.

Yo lo vi pero al parecer el no, camino y se sentó en medio del prado junto con la abuela, me di cuenta que el solo llevaba puesto un pantalón rasgado y la abuela un top naranja y unos jeans, además de un equipo de excursión, todo aquello me parecía horrorosamente familiar.

Después sonó algo dentro, muy dentro del bosque… el abuelo se puso de repente de pie y camino unos pasos dándole la espalada a la abuela. Yo no entendía que estaba pasando realmente, hasta que salió una sombra de las profundidades del bosque… tan inmensa y tan real que ocupo en un segundo todo el prado… tenía miedo… mucho, mucho miedo y la abuela parecía tristemente asustada…

De repente algo cambio en el claro, el abuelo tembló y se abalanzó contra algo lejos de mi posición, logre ver que era un ser parecido a un humano, después de que mi abuelo lo atacó, le devolvió el ataque y comenzó la pelea… mi abuelo estaba ganando terreno al hacerlo retroceder cada vez mas hasta que ese ser lo mordió… vi su rostro y sus ojos oscuros y me desmorone… era Edward y yo sabía que venía por mi… mi abuelo llego hasta el de una sola zancada y de arranco la cabeza de un zarpazo, el cuerpo cayo y de una forma extraña desapareció… pero algo no andaba bien con el abuelo… sus ojos brillaron de un modo espectacular y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de un modo inigualable… después desperté jadeando y con la garganta seca.

Voltee esperando encontrarme con un vaso de agua pero en vez de eso me encontré con Billy en su silla de ruedas cuidando de mi…

–Vaya, despertaste… -me dijo con un tono sublime y sereno… perecía resignado y envejeció de repente.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? –le pregunte pero la verdad no quería saberlo.

–Pues… unos minutos… horas… ¿Cómo te sientes?

–No podría estar peor –de repente el envejeció aun mas y dejo caer una lagrima de sus ojos color café… mi malestar le pesaba quizá más que el suyo. –No quiero que te afecte mi propia mierda, papa. –el bofo y me dijo:

–Eso debiste pensarlo antes, Jacob. –dicho esto, salió de la habitación y dejo la puerta abierta.

Me quede un poco aturdido y pensando… ¿Qué significaba ese estúpido sueño y porque sentí miedo en el si yo jamás lo había sentido? ¿Qué abría querido decir papa? Quizá solo me dejo algo con que entretenerme hasta que encontrara otra cosa, o en verdad lo sentía y quería que me diera cuenta de algo… después me pregunte si él sabía lo que había pasado antes de que el llegara a casa…

Eso me despejo completamente… había querido decir que lo mío también le afectaba y que, efectivamente, mi dolor le dolía también y un poco más que el suyo… sentí nostalgia y dolor, comencé a arder lentamente pero no pude hacer nada… busque pastillas o algo por el estilo con que ponerme a soñar pero no había nada… desesperadamente intente salir de la habitación, coger mi moto y perderme pero caí de la cama… lo peor es que hice demasiado ruido con mi peculiar escándalo.

– ¡Jacob! –siseo alguien detrás me mi.

–Oh maldición ¿Qué intentas hacer, Jacob? –dijo Billy con un tono molesto y de desaprobación. Me hizo recordar fugazmente las tantas veces que me regaño por mis constantes travesuras.

Gire la cabeza y me encontré con el zopenco de Paul casi respirando sobre mí.

– ¿Dónde está Sam? –le pregunte a Paul.

–En el bosque, no muy lejos de aquí, ¿Por qué?

–Creo… necesito hablar con él –en ese momento Billy se echo hacia atrás y Paul me ayudo a levantarme, me paso unas muletas viejas que teníamos guardadas para Billy… antes de que nos dieran el diagnostico de que jamás volvería a caminar.

Si había alguien en el mundo con el que pudiera contar por sobre todas las cosas y con quien poder aclarar mis pensamientos era con Sam, con Billy solo me reburujaría y me quedaría más perplejo que antes.

–Ahora vuelvo Billy, necesitamos hablar…

–Ya lo creo –me respondió.

Paul me ayudo a avanzar hacia la puerta y caminamos juntos, en silencio y el mantenía la cabeza baja, pasamos por un pequeño sendero donde no cabíamos muy bien los dos juntos, por lo que se agacho y me dijo "_¿Puedo?"_,yo tuve que acceder, me cargo con cuidado y empezamos a caminar a un paso medio.

Intente distraerme y no pensar en lo que había pasado… supuse que apenas estaba amaneciendo, los pájaros cantaban en los arboles y el rocío se empezaba a secar de los helechos y arbustos, mire hacia arriba y me entretuve identificando los cantos de cada ave… no se me hizo eterno el camino hasta que conté 1504.

–Llevamos mucho tiempo caminando no crees. –le dije eso mas como una observación que como una queja.

–Si, pero es el único camino hacia Sam… a menos que me quieras hacer correr entre las piedras de la costa.

– ¿Qué hace Sam tan lejos?

–Tiene mejor perspectiva de los grupos que se fueron a averiguar sobre el paradero de Victoria. –todo lo dijo tan atropelladamente, o eso me pareció, que batalle para grabarme lo que me había querido decir… así que Sam ya había empezado con la labor de reconocimiento de la zona, que bien, supongo.

Después de unos cuantos canticos reconocidos llegamos a un claro en la montaña, donde se Sam había asentado con una silla y parecía leer el periódico.

–Esta leyendo las noticias por si Victoria dejo rastro de…

–Oh, ya –lo interrumpí –gracias hermano.

–Para eso estamos –me dijo con una sonrisa alentadora y después desapareció por el bosque, por el que suponía era el camino más corto. Llegue hasta Sam pero él no me puso atención, solo se levanto de la silla y con la mano me invito a tomar asiento, yo le tome la palabra ya que no sabía cuánto soportaría de pie con la pierna enyesada e inmóvil.


	8. Verdad y Dolor VS Jacob

**Jacob**

**5. Verdad y Dolor vs. Jacob**

–Está bien Sam… escúpelo. –Le dije en un tono sarcástico, resignado y duro, me exasperaba la idea de verlo tan paciente y tolerante conmigo, no me lo merecía después de… después de lo que sea que haya pasado.

– ¿Perdón? –Me preguntó levantando la mirada del periódico y con una interrogación en la cara.

–Oh vamos, hermano, sé que me quieres matar después de esto… no veo porque no lo _hiciste_ –haciendo énfasis en la palabra – ¿crees que voy a creerme el cuento de no pasa nada? Tu sabes y yo se que estas furioso así que escúpelo y terminemos con esto.

Esperaba que se su rostro se endureciera pero su aspecto cambio hasta estar completamente relajado, doblo por la mitad el periódico y me respondió.

– ¿Y tú crees que tengo ánimos de regañarte, Jacob? –su vos volvió a ser frágil –no Jacob, tú no eres tan solo uno más de la manada, tu eres mi hermano menor, por así decirlo. Los quiero más de lo que tu o algunos de tus hermanos podrían sospechar jamás. –Me quede inmóvil e incrédulo, no me esperaba que Sam me hablara con esa calma ni que siguiera con su paciencia, eso ultimo me hizo estremecer un poco. –Jacob, eres de los más fuertes de la manada, hasta me atrevería a decir que el mejor… y sí, desobedeciste el tratado cruzando la línea, si pusiste en un serio peligro tu vida al quedar indefenso por _tu_ culpa, además de poner en riesgo la integridad de la manada si ella te encontraba… podría haber manipulado la situación para que fuéramos a buscarte, pero ¿no crees que ya has tenido demasiado últimamente?

Me quede aun más inmóvil. ¿Qué tenía planeado? Bueno quizá planeado no era la palabra correcta, pero entonces en que había pesado. Había pasado por muchas cosas según su criterio pero yo estaba bien, ¿no es así?

–Piénsalo un poco, hace una semana que día y noche te la pasas patrullando la zona en busca de una vampira que, para tus propias necesidades, intentabas cazar costara lo que costara, no llevas más de 3 meses como licántropo por lo que aun no tienes suficiente control como para manejar tus poderes destructivos, no tomaste en cuenta que estando tan cerca de Bella y entrar en fase pudiste haberla matado o morir en el intento.

–Sam, pe-pero yo no…

–Si Jacob, también se que tu intención fue noble, lo que se hace por amor, pero a lo que voy es a esto –dudo por un eterno segundo- ¿No estás muerto ahora que tu objeto de impronta murió? –espero mi respuesta pero estaba sumergido en la nada… no pude aclarar pensamiento alguno por no despertar el dolor de esa noche de otoño cuando la vi partir… recordé lo que ella sentía cuando recordaba a su vampiro, una herida en el pecho a flor de piel… que le ardía, aunque eso se me quedaba corto, a mi me dolía todo el cuerpo, como si estuviera quemándose a fuego lento en una hoguera, una agonía que no sanaría ni siquiera después de la muerte… estaba condenado a la muerte en vida sin mi Bella. El esperaba mi respuesta, así que continúo.

–Jamás podrás estar con ella que es la única persona de la que podrás enamorarte jamás.

– ¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!! YA –mi vos salió mas como una súplica que como una orden, mi rostro se humedeció de repente… estaba llorando, sus palabras eran ciertas… y quizá tenía razones para decirlas, sin duda que así aprendería mi lección y dejaría de ser el maldito lobo tierno. –Bien, Sam. Lo sé, lo sé, no lo digas más. No me alcanzara la vida para servirles a ti y a la manada…

–No, no Jacob sigues sin entender, esto no es el final camarada, pero para nada. Todavía puedes encontrar al amor detrás de alguien que te necesite.


	9. Su Sucesor

**Bella**

**2. Sucesor**

Sus brazos fríos me tomaron por la cintura dejándome colgando de un solo brazo, como si fuera un saco de basura, sucio y alejado de su cuerpo. Me sentía… mejor dicho, no lograba sentir algo, nada, ni dolor ni ira… mucho menos amor. Solo me sentía como antes… como alguien viviendo sin vida propia solo viviendo por capricho de Dios… aunque no podía estar segura por cuánto tiempo.

Él caminó hasta su carro y después me deposito en el asiento trasero, cerró la puerta y camino hasta la suya, con la misma gracia que yo recordaba y con la camisa rasgada completamente. Entro al coche, se quito la camisa y con los harapos se limpio su rostro, igualmente bello como yo lo recordaba… pero tan animal y bestial que parecería un coyote dentro del cuerpo de un humano, siempre con esas facciones silvestres y siniestras.

Empecé a sentir que la resignación me consumía. La decisión ya había sido tomada por él. Ahora era suya, como si hubiese sido yo subastada y fuese él el que ofreciera mas. Solo suya ya que nadie estaba a la altura de Edward Cullen.

–Llévame con Charlie –salió de mi, de alguna parte de mi cuerpo que se negaba a dejarse vencer.

–No creo que se pueda. –su vos llevo a mí una serie de sensaciones fatales –jamás… nunca –me levante del asiento e intente rasguñarlo aunque no logre siquiera tocarlo, gire y desesperadamente intente abrir la puerta pero antes de que lograra hacer algo el aceleró violentamente, haciéndome caer bruscamente hacia atrás.

Comencé a sollozar y después esos sollozos se convirtieron en un llanto amargo, un llanto lleno de ira y una sensación de vigor que no había sentido hasta ahora. No lograba pensar con claridad, solo me interesaba escapar de él.

– ¡Déjame ir! –le grite y comencé a patear la puerta, me daban unas punzadas de dolor por las heridas pero eso no me detuvo.

–No puedo –me dijo con una vos aterciopelada y dulce que parecía más humana que antes… eso no cambiaba nada.

–Déjame ir –la vos se me empezaba a quebrar y comencé a sufrir lentamente, sentía como si sangrara por dentro y la sangre me quemara sin misericordia ni compasión. –Por favor –le rogué, haciendo a un lado mi orgullo y mis ganas de seguir luchando sin conseguir nada… simplemente no quiero estar más nunca con él.

–No puedo arriesgarme, Isabella –reino un silencio casi molesto y entonces comprendí a que se refería… no se trataba de nosotros 2… si no de su secreto, un secreto que yo acepte como mío cuando me enamore de Edward… francamente ahora recordarlo como antes no me dolía, no tenia significado alguno ni para él ni para mi… era la única humana que conocía su secreto pero no pareció importarle eso cuando me abandonó, había algo más que yo no sabía.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunte con un tono seco sin sentimientos ni dolor.

–Tenemos que estar juntos… sabes a que me refiero –en otro momento me dolería lo que él me acababa de decir pero ahora no tenía sentido.

– ¿Por qué? Cuando te largaste no parecía importarte –trate de echárselo en cara escupiéndole cada palabra.

–Ya lo sabe Aro… sabe de ti–necesité un momento para entenderlo del todo.

Siglos… quizá milenios, fuerza y obediencia sublime describía lo que eran los Vulturi; Aro, Cayo y Marco… la única regla para los vampiros era guardar el secreto de su existencia y parecía haber sido desobedecida en el instante en el que Edward me acepto en su maldecida vida de vampiro… Carlisle era amigo de los Vulturi ya que vivió con ellos mientras estudiaba su vocación por la medicina, eso sin duda fue lo que evito que vinieran a buscarme directamente.

–Pero cómo –pregunte y algo cambio, Edward se llevo las dos manos a la cabeza e intento liberarse de su cinturón de seguridad… me quede perpleja mientras el parecía vivir un instante de dolor o sufrimiento, pero había algo mas… llevaba puesto su cinturón de seguridad pero no lo necesitaba, no porque era inmortal… algo andaba raro en el… ¿a quién le importa?

De repente volvió a la normalidad… o eso parecía, puso sus dos manos sobre el volante y se acomodo de nuevo en su asiento.

– ¿Cómo se entero? –insistí.

– ¿Cuál es tu jodido interés? Confórmate con saber que ahora eres mía y me espera a mi algo mejor, asquerosa humana. –cada palabra me hirió y me hizo sentir completamente desprotegida e insegura… quise morir pero no tenía posibilidades de hacerlo, no mientras estuviera el allí…

El dolor era poco comparado a lo que sentía… a caso ¿hay algo peor que sentirte la zorra miserable y poca cosa de un ser al que amaste? ¿Hay alguna salida del infierno que me esperaba o solo había resignación? De repente, como respuesta a mis preguntas sonó el celular de Edward.


	10. Salvación

**Bella **

**3. Salvación**

– ¿Qué quieres, Alice? –por un momento me pareció extraño su llamada, y en el momento siguiente intente pedir ayuda.

–Ayúdame, Alice –grite pero la voz no salió tan clara por las lagrimas que se desbordaban de mis ojos. Edward pareció no importarle.

– ¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? –Esperó por un momento y luego se hizo hacia atrás –eso no importa yo… –después pareció quedarse en blanco y algo sorprendido.

–Creo que tienes razón… ¿Qué sugieres? –pregunto con un tono extraño de suplica. -¿No estarás planeando algo estúpido verdad? –Le pregunto gruñéndole cada palabra –Humm… como quieras, voy para allá.

Dimos vuelta en U o eso me pareció, avanzamos a casi volando a causa de la velocidad, me maree y vomite un poco de flema a causa del diluvio que ocurría dentro de mi… me levante y me recosté en el carro esperando que el dolor llegara y me matara de una vez.

El sendero que había entre su casa y el pueblo parecía acortarse a causa de la velocidad, al igual que mi vida parecía esfumarse y terminarse a mil por hora.

El coche comenzó a ir más lento y de repente se detuvo de golpe, me resbalé del asiento y caí entre el asiento trasero y los de adelante… no me hubiera dado cuenta de eso si Edward no hubiera saltado de su asiento con una maniobra rápida y me recogería con sus sucias manos frías… pronuncio algo que no entendí y después me saco con cuidado alejándome de su obsceno cuerpo.

Las luces de la casa parecían cegarme cuando me volteé para ver quienes me esperaban en la entrada… sus rostros parecían apagados y lúgubres, sus miradas estaban perdidas y ni Carlisle ni Jasper parecían sorprendidos de verme sangrando… Jasper tapo su boca y nariz con una mano y retrocedía mientras avanzábamos… Carlisle bajo la mirada y después la alzo para mirar a Edward con sus ojos de repente envejecidos.

–Edward, no tienes que… –comenzó Carlisle.

–Cállate, ¿Cuál es tu maldito interés viejo idiota? –le dijo Edward en un tono de superioridad y egolatría. Jasper le gruño y se incorporo mientras Carlisle se puso tenso.

–Bien, imbécil, espero que te jodas en tu puta mierda –le dijo Jasper. Edward se puso rígido y algo cambio en su mirada animal y bestial, parecía acongojado.

–Créeme que así será, bastardo –le reprocho Edward señalándolo como bastardo… quizá por su llegada de repente a la familia junto con Alice… Alice, dónde estaba Alice. Tanto tiempo de extrañar sus muestras de afecto y total locura, su menudo cuerpo que te hacia adorarla y querer protegerla y su apoyo a este maldito amor que termino en algo no muy bueno… dónde estaba Alice ahora.

Hubo un momento de silencio, tan pesado y tan abrumador que me sentí aliviada de que estuviera terminando conmigo… Jasper parecía controlado a pesar de olerme sangrar ¿Quién lo diría? La única razón por la que Edward se alejó de mí y me dejo abandonada a mi suerte ahora parecía controlada, claro solo controlada. El frio de la noche combinado con los helados brazos que me sostenían hizo que se me cerrara la garganta y me estremeciera levemente.

– ¿No tienes un viaje que hacer? –gruño Jasper en un tono bajo… logre notar, a pesar de estar perdiendo mis sentidos como el intentaba sonar indiferente, cuando quizá le dolía la pérdida de su hermano… o pensándolo bien, quizá ya lo había perdido desde hace mucho. Edward no reaccionó hasta después de un momento.

–Mándala en el próximo vuelo –dijo dirigiéndose a Carlisle, el asintió levemente, y avanzo hacia mí y después me tomo en sus brazos tiernamente. Voltee pero Edward ya se había ido pero no llevaba su auto… solo se había largado como antes… una parte de mi quería irse con él, una gran parte de mi se sentía revivida recordando viejos tiempos. Aunque no había palabra correcta para describir que había pasado conmigo, revivida parecía la más apropiada.


	11. Verdad

**Bella**

**4. Verdad**

Entramos, seguidos por Jasper a la casa de mi nueva familia impuesta y la única que tendría de ahora en adelante… o eso creía.

–Trae el botiquín –dijo Carlisle a Jasper que un segundo después ya estaba con nosotros, Carlisle me deposito en un sillón de su cuarto, por lo que tuvimos que subir las escaleras lo que, a pesar de haberlas subido rápido y delicadamente, se convirtió en una agonía para mí.

En todo el momento mantuve la mirada perdida, no quería ver nada que me recordase a Edward y cómo fue que conocí a su familia, sus secretos y como ahora conocí de un modo doloroso sus grandes carencias…

Aun estando en este lapso me pude dar cuenta que Jasper me miraba severamente, como si tratara de perforarme con la mirada y hacerme daño pero al darse cuenta de que los latidos de mi corazón iban cada vez más rápido, relajo sus facciones y en la estancia reino una atmosfera de tranquilidad.

El silencio se hacía más espeso, el sonido del reloj se hacía más fuerte con cada cambio de manecilla y yo me sentía desvanecer… no quise pensar en ese momento la transformación fuese último recurso para salvarme aunque eso no pasaría, Edward me quería para el solo y, aunque no sabía porque, no me dejaría jamás, nunca.

Reviví la escena en la que Edward se comporto de una manera extraña, tratándose de liberar de su cinturón de seguridad y… bueno, lo que pasó después. El no había respondido a mi pregunta y necesitaba la respuesta para poder encajar mis piezas del rompecabezas.

– ¿Cómo se entero Aro de mi existencia? –pregunte al aire implorando porque alguien escuchara mi pregunta.

Carlisle, que ya había terminado con mi sanación, evito mirarme a los ojos, miro lentamente a Jasper y después de un intercambio de miradas con el regreso a mí.

–Basta, yo le diré –dijo una voz tan familiar como ver la luz turbia que se filtraba por las nubes del sol y caminar sobre el suelo húmedo de Forks… Alice llego rápidamente a mi posición y después de verme soltó un largo sollozo de sufrimiento… ¿tan mal me veía?

"He dicho basta, Jasper… todo estará bien, confía en mí una vez más –le dijo y después se besaron pasionalmente… la herida que pensé que ya no me haría más sufrir ardió de una manera descontrolada. Aun amaba a Edward casi como antes.

Carlisle y Jasper salieron de la habitación aunque eso no significaba que no iban a escuchar la conversación, Alice se depositó a un lado de ese amplio sillón y después me toco levemente la mejilla… era una manera de decirme _"Hola"_ y yo intente corresponderla acercando mi mano a la suya pero ella se retiro de mi lado y se asomo por la ventana… todos parecían odiarme y tenían muy buenas razones.

–Te equivocas, Bella. Yo no te odio ni nunca te odiare… eres para mí como una hermana y eso no cambiara nunca, te prometo ahora cuidar de ti por sobre todas las cosas y circunstancias que nos ponga la vida. –todo era tan lindo… y tan real que tranquilizo esa agonía que tenia por dentro…

–Gracias, Alice –le dije y mi voz pareció sonar más humana que antes… antes de que regresara Edward.

–Alice –comencé yo –jamás encontrare la manera de decir lo que eres para mí porque no hay palabras para describirlo… solo te diré que no quiero ser tu hermana si esta es la forma… Alice, por favor ayúdame.

Alguien rugió desde atrás de la puerta y Alice se encogió por ese sonido.

–Lo hare, Bella –dijo pero más bien parecía como si se lo dijese a alguien de allá afuera que a mí. –Dije que lo haría, no es así.

Hubo un silencio, no fue difícil medirlo, solo me concentre en la respiración uniforme de Alice que ahora parecía perdida en la nada igual que yo… 15, 16, 17… 20… 34… 57…

–Estoy lista. –Dijo Alice de repente, recuperada, reanimada, lista. –Te contare la razón principal por la cual estas aquí y ahora.


End file.
